kamui eater capitulo 1 : llegada
by kamuiyato
Summary: ha pasado un año desde que tsugumi anya y meme llegaran a shibusen ahora estan en la clase de maka y shibusen esta admitiendo nuevos miembros, entre ellos llego kamui a divertirse en la escuela y volverse el tecnico mas fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en shibusen tsugumi, meme y anya han ascendido al curso de maka y soul a pasado un año desde que llegaron ahora shibusen iba a admitir los novatos o nuevos estudiante entre ellos kamui.

kamui llego recién a la ciudad de death city caminando yendo hacia shibusen.

-hola soy kamui y soy un chico de 17 años soy un técnico vengo del clan yato si el clan más fuerte del mundo entero conocidos por su instinto asesino su gran resistencia y sin olvidar sus paraguas ya que no soportamos mucho el sol pero fue olvidado desde unos sucesos que pasaron en el clan... vengo a unirme a shibusen para solo encontrarme a gente muy fuerte y poder pelear contra ella- pensó mientras caminaba pero antes se detuvo.

-ahora que lo pienso no puedo entrar a shibusen así como así mmm... tengo una idea- en ese momento kamui fue y tomo un palo largo que encontró en un callejón tenía un bolso estilo chino de viajero que contenía una sábana blanca y tenia un poco de tinta donde escribió una frase en la sabana y luego puso la sabana en el palo de madera formando una gran bandera que llevaba en una mano y en la otra su paraguas que lo protegía del sol además tenia vendada la cara para ocultar su rostro -bien ya estoy listo es ahora de mostrar de lo que soy capaz-.

kamui seguía caminando tranquilamente mientras llegaba en shibusen mientras que los estudiantes de shibusen esperaban a los nuevos.

-oye tsugumi-san ahora vas a ayudar a los nuevos no?- preguntaba maka mientras miraba como estaba llegando la gente nueva.

-claro maka-san debo ayudar como shibusen me ayudo me esforzare el doble- dijo tsugumi mientras arreglaba una de sus coleta para estar lista a recibir a los nuevos estudiantes.

mientras seguían conversando viendo a los nuevos aparece black star en la punta mas alta de shibusen declarando a los nuevos.

-yahoooo no hay nadie que superara los dioses así que tengan cuidado novato ajjajaj !- decía apuntando a los nuevos todos los estudiantes lo miraban extraño o con temor porque sabían quién era black star.

-black star! baja de allí lo estas asustando- decía preocupada tsubaki para que se bajara.

todo se notaba un aura de felicidad pero al momento de ver que todos ya habían llegado sid sensei lo reine antes de entrar.

-bienvenidos a shibusen este sera su hogar así que espero que se comporten y no tengamos problemas bueno creo que son todos...- decía sid sensei mientras le daba la bienvenida.

-esperen veo alguien a lo lejos sid-sensei- dijo maka apuntando hacia abajo de las escaleras.

Todos se asomaron al ver la silueta de un chico enmascarado (por el vendaje en su cara) con un paraguas y una bandera que decía "el hombre más fuerte entre el cielo y la tierra" black star que iba a superar los dioses se sentía algo celoso todo lo veían extraño pero kamui no hablo ninguna sola palabra solo caminaba hacia los novatas y allí se quedo parado.

-ehh eres nuevo cierto entonces bienvenido a shibusen y quien eres?- pregunto sid-sensei mirando a kamui con la típica gotita de anime.

kamui lo mira como si nada y no le responde es cuando en ese momento todos se acercaron el grupo de maka, soul, tsubaki, black star, liz, patty, tsugumi, meme y anya.

-oye te están preguntando algo además quien mierda te crees yo seré el hombre que supere los dioses!- decía black star mientras lo miraba bastante enojado porque nunca se le ocurrió antes llegar de esa manera.

-black star para por favor- dijo tsubaki un poco preocupada de que no le fuera a pegar a kamui.

-calla mono asimétrico!-dijo kid un poco arto de Black star -discúlpalo me llamo death kid soy el hijo de shinigami así que cualquier cosa me puedes preguntar- dijo kid lo mas caballeroso hacia kamui.

-oye el tiene razón deberías responder cuando te hablan- dijo soul un poco arto de la situación.

kamui seguía mirándolos pero no hablaba simplemente los veía con una mirada de indiferencia los demás sentía un poco ignorados así que kid junto a black star y soul se sacaron de quicio mientras que la chicas miraban la escena con una gotita de sudor atrás.

-por el amor de dios di algo!- dijeron los tres junto arto del silencio de kamui y en ese momento todos se fijaron que kamui iba a hablar.

-ahh... disculpen no escucho a la gente débil adiós- dijo kamui mientras iba a dentro del edificio y todos quedaron boca abierta con la respuesta de kamui el simplemente no lo estaba escuchando porque eran débiles pero ellos simplemente pensaba que era un novato mas detenían la furia de Black star para que no lo matase pero ellos no sabían que él era ya fuerte.

-ahora si me hartaste -dijo black star mientras que corría a darle un puñetazo kamui para el puñetazo con una mano y luego lo debía para no tener que luchar.

-oigan ya cálmense- dijo maka un poco preocupada pero al mismo tiempo pensaba -wow ese si es un buen movimiento este tipo no es normal-.

nada mal pero esta vez...- iba decir black star hasta que fue parado por el profesor stein.

-puedes pasar adentro kamui-kun- dijo stein tranquilo mientras paro a black star mientras que kamui camino tranquilamente a adentro.

-jajajaja black star fue aplastado por un novato- dijo patty riéndose de la situación.

-claro que no perdí le iba a ganar - dijo black star un poco molesto.

-ese chico es extraño tendrás que ayudar gente así tsugumi- dijo liz al ver la situación en la que estaban.

- intentare esforzarme en lo que pueda..- dijo tsugumi un poco temerosa por la situación.

-stein-sensei conoce a este chico?- pregunto anya un poco preocupada por la situación.

-conocen el clan yato?-pregunto stein a todos los chicos mucho miraron extraño.

-maka escuche algo de un clan perdido en el tiempo pero no estoy segura- dijo maka un poco dudosa era increíble que ella no supiera la respuesta.

-bueno en verdad se muy poco si no fuera porque shinigami-sama me lo dijo solo sé que es el clan más fuerte del mundo solo se eso- dijo stein mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-pensaba que el clan de black star era fuerte...-dijo soul al saber un poco de ese chico ya que todos quedaron un poco sorprendidos al saber algo pero aun tenia sus dudas sobre el clan yato.

-en verdad no lo sé pero será mejor que entre a ver como van los estudiantes not- dijo stein mientras entraba a clase.

todo asintieron y fueron a su respectivas clases mientras que kamui entro a la clase not donde estaba una serie de muchachos y muchachas viéndolo extraño a él no le importaba mucho solo le importaba una cosa.

-bueno muchachos soy uno de los maestro, sid desde ahora los técnicos buscaran armas , y las armas tendrán que buscar técnicos entienden no hay prisa tómense su tiempo- dijo sid tranquilamente a todos los estudiantes.

todos estaban formando pareja pero kamui ya tenía todo planeado el iba a ser el primer técnica sin usar arma sabia que existían armas sin uso de técnicos pero técnicos sin armas eso es demente.

-sid-sensei yo luchare solo no necesito una arma ok?- dijo kamui con una sonrisa el estaba decidido a cumplir lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-bueno como quieras pero no llegaras muy lejos con esa actitud- dijo sid sensei pero kamui no lo escuchaba ya que nadie lo conocía.

sonó la campana todos los nuevo estudiante aprovecharon para conocerse en el descanso cuando formaron sus parejas pero a el no le importo en lo absoluto solo estada sentado solo pero ahí estaba el grupo de maka donde lo vieron sentado solo.

-ahí está de nuevo solo creo que deberíamos hablarle?..- dijo maka mirándolo un poco preocupada.

-no jodas no me lo pienso acercar- dijo soul un poco molesto pero tsugumi miro a kamui y fue a acercarse.

-creo que es mi oportunidad de ayuda- pensó tsugumi mientras se acerco a kamui y se paro enfrente de el kamui la miro y ella solo lo miro -em... me llamo tsugumi y tu cómo te llamas?..- dijo un poco sonrojada por los nervios.

-...me llamo kamui... kamui yato- dijo kamui mirándola -porque me hablas...?- dijo luego un poco serio.

-etto... quiero ayudar a la gente nueva así que déjame presentarme me llamo harudori tsugumi un gusto- dijo a tsugumi mostrando una sonrisa kamui solo la miro y suspiro.

-sabes me ayudarías si te fueras no necesito ayuda- miro muy serio a tsugumi.

tsugumi miro a kamui entristecida kamui simplemente suspiro otra vez y se levanto y se fue caminando tranquilamente pero antes de irse.

-gracias por preocuparte- dijo kamui yéndose del lugar donde estaba descansando.

tsugumi a escuchar esa palabras quedo un poco sorprendida -este chico es algo extraño- pensó tsugumi con una cara de extrañes.

kamui camino a otro lugar pero en su mente solo pensó -ya entre ahora empieza el desafío verdadero superare a todos aquí y me volveré el hombre más fuerte del mundo ese es mi meta aquí en shibusen lo lograre- siguió caminando hasta llegar adentro de shibusen donde las puertas se cerraron cuando entro.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente se iba a ver una prueba física para los novatos todo estaba un poco nervioso kamui seguía tranquilo, mientras que sentía observado por el grupo de maka que lo miraba cuidadosamente estaban bastante interesado por el clan yato así que lo querían ver en acción.

muy bien muchachos harán una carrera y otras pruebas física nos acompañaran los chicos de clase eat así que creo que estarán bien... espera kamui no será quitarte ese vendaje en la cara?- dijo el sid-sensei con una gotita en anime.

-mmm... ok lo hare- dijo muy tranquilo mientras todos miraron atento a ver el rostro de kamui en especial tsugumi todos.

-por fin mostraras tu idiota cara- dijo black star a kamui un con un tono molesto.

kamui se estaba quitando la venda hasta que se la quito completa mostrándose con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa todas las chicas sonrojada se dieron cuenta que era lindo en especial tsugumi kamui de piel blanca con el pelo naranja con una trenza atrás unos ojos azules.

-es bastante lindo...- dijo tsugumi en voz baja aun un poco sonrojada.

-bueno ya quiero que empiece la prueba- dijo kamui con una sonrisa estaba bastante confiado mientras que el grupo de maka lo miraba detenidamente.

bueno primero tienen que demostrar su fuerza lanzando esta pesada bola de hierro- dijo sid sensei.

en ese momento mucho estudiante estaban en una fila esperando su turno alguno lanzaba a 60 m mientras que maka anotaba cuanto metro lanzaban los estudiante otro poco menos pero esta generación era prometedora pero aun así esperaban ver el lanzamiento de kamui y cuando era su turno se preparo.

-etto... sensei lo lanzo con toda su fuerza- pregunto kamui un poco dudoso.

-lánzalo con todo muchacho no te contengas- dijo sid sensei mientras levanto su pulgar de aprobación.

-si usted lo dice- dijo kamui listo para lanzar toma la pesa y luego gira una vez y la lanza pero la lanza tan fuerte que se va del lugar y se ve apenas un punto en el cielo todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la fuerza kamui miraba aburrido el lanzamiento.

-e-e-es...fuerte ...- dijo maka sorprendida por la fuerza que tenia kamui.

-este ... tipo es humano- dijo soul con los ojo bien abierto y en blanco.

kamui solo sonreía parece que dejo a todos boca abierto bueno era de esperarse pero el no tenia tiempo para esto aun le faltaba mucho camino que recorrer.

-hey sensei cual es la siguiente prueba- pregunto kamui con una cara de curiosidad.

-bueno la siguiente prueba es una competición de correr...- dijo sid aun sorprendido.

-lo hare en menos de un minuto- dijo kamui .

-que!? .. dijo en menos de un minuto - dijo kid al oír lo que dijo kamui eso es casi imposible este tipo.

-eso no es excesivo - dijo tsubaki algo sorprendida pero además echo una ojeada a black star el estaba algo cabroneado pero porque por no ser el centro de atención o porque era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

- alto esperen! - grito black star luego se acerco a kamui un poco encabronado -oye pelea contra mi te parece ?-.

-ok será un gusto quería probar la fuerza contigo eres alguien del clan estrella caída no es cierto? yo creo que tu clan es un clan de mierda perdedor- dijo kamui sonriendo muy tranquilo porque para él era la verdad.

-al menos mi clan es reconocido no como el tuyo ... ahora prepárate ya que yo voy a superara a los dioses- dijo black star mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-espera pelearas a puño o usaras un arma por qué no me molestaría si usaras a tu arma en verdad lo pondría mas interesante- dijo kamui muy relajado listo para el combate el estaba muy emocionado en verdad.

-oigan esperan no pelearan enserio o sí ?..- dijo sid muy serio no querían que se peleasen dos estudiante de shibusen en un pelea enserio.

-parece que si...- dijo kid al ver black star y kamui pero también estaba interesado de kamui.

-después de acabar contigo seguirás tu hijo de shinigami ...- dijo muy serio kamui el ya había escuchado rumores pero ahora se tenían que prepara para pelear contra black star.

kid solo lo miro serio todos estaban viendo a kamui algunos ya se dieron cuenta que era mejor alejarse de él pero otros simplemente ignorarlo mientras que el grupo de maka no sabía que pensar de él hasta que se escucharon paso y llego stein.

-valla siempre quise ver a un yato pelear... yo seré el réferi ok?- dijo stein que se puso al medio de los dos.

-por mi está bien- dijo black mientras se puso en posición de combate típica de él.

-por mi igual- dijo kamui igual se puso en posición pero su posición era muy distinta a la que todos habían visto black star no sabía que posición de combate era esa su posición se pone de lado, mirando a su enemigo con la mano derecha en la espalda y la izquierda por encima de su cara de tal forma que la palma de su mano mira a el y los nudillos a los enemigos como diciendo: ven te espero además sentía un aura en el.

-profesor stein que posición es esa?..- dijo maka también bastante extrañada de la posición de kamui.

-mmm... eso es si no mal me equivoco es un estilo antiguo de pelea llamado kenpo...- dijo stein aunque aun así un poco dudoso no estaba muy seguro solo quedaba ver el resultado de la pelea.

-vamos que pasa tienes miedo?- dijo kamui mirando a black star solo se molesto y se lanzo contra kamui corriendo rápido para golpearle kamui lo esquiva bastante bien moviéndose hacia un lado black star siguió golpeando pero esta vez uso su longitud de ondas kamui sabía que no podía hacer eso.

-black star se mueve bien va a ganar- dijo maka emocionada por el combate.

-es cierto después de todo es black star aunque el solo esta esquivando- dijo soul engurllesido de su amigo.

-algo anda mal...- dijo stein mirando el combate muy serio.

-que sucede stein-sensei -dijo tsubaki preocupada miraron a stein todos.

-ese chico no a atacado ninguna ves - dijo stein.

- es cierto - dijo kid un poco preocupad.

-eres bastante bueno pero con tu velocidad no me golpearas nunca- dijo kamui mientras seguía esquivando tranquilamente los golpes de black star.

-tú eres el que no ha atacado- dijo black star que dejo de atacar a kamui por un momento kamui solo lo miro y enseguida se le acerco y es donde aprovecho black star para darle un golpe de longitud de alma pero como el anterior falla pero algo andaba mal.

- es hora de atacar- kamui pone sus mano izquierda que estaba levantada bajando todos los dedos y solo dejando el dedo índice y el de al medio levantado y es cuando se lanzo atacar con una velocidad feroz que enseguida consigue golpear a black star en el muslo de la pierna izquierda, black star responde con un golpe pero kamui lo esquiva a tiempo.

-uff.. eso estuvo cerca- dijo kamui algo alegre.

-que mierda hizo no le hizo daño a black star-dijo soul siguiendo mirando a black star que no tenia heridas pero un segundo se dio cuenta de algo.

-oye que mierda me hiciste no puedo mover mi pierna izquierda- dijo black star sorprendido y molesto.

-qué diablos hizo!?- dijo maka sorprendida todo estaban sorprendidos ya que black star esta paralizado de una pierna.

-esta técnica se llama Tenmyaku Kisatsu ( asesino del espíritu del pulso divino) , te lo explicare los humano sienten los movimiento de los músculos y toda la sensaciones asociadas a través de los nervios, en otras palabras si estoy nervios están completamente bloqueado no solo tu pierna se siente inmóvil, si no te sientes incapaz de sentir de su existencia- dijo kamui explicando su técnica.

-en otras palabra pose la habilidad de bloquear los nervios - dijo stein complementando la explicación de kamui .

-pero con solo tocarlo !?- dijo tsugumi sorprendida de la habilidad de kamui.

-había entrenado hace mucho tiempo desde que era un niño pequeño este arte marcial y antes de entrar a shibusen entrene de una manera muy brutal la fuerza de mis dedos - dijo kamui listo para terminar el combate . -pero la batalla aun no ha terminado -dijo kamui feliz mientras se lanza de nuevo y usa su técnica Tenmayaku kisatsu tocando a el brazo de black star (ambos) y su otra pierna dejándolo tirado en el piso.

-se acabo - dijo stein para finalizar el combate mientras todos fueron a socorrer a black star para llevarlo a la enfermería kamui solo miraba feliz y vio a tsubaki preocupada por black star.

-tranquilos recuperara la movilidad de su miembros en dos o tres días- dijo kamui mientras se fue estaba claro que le hizo entender que el era muy fuerte.

-ese chico no es normal ...-dijo maka en voz baja mientras que todos estaban ayudando a black star a llevarlo a la enfermería.

.


End file.
